Une vie à recommencer
by Celine M09
Summary: Hermione vit depuis 10 ans le parfait amour avec Ron. Malheureusement une trahison va détruire le quotidien de la jeune femme qui devra alors prendre des décision pour reprendre sa vie en main. Ceci grâce à l'aide acharner d'une ancienne connaissance. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Une vie à recommencer

10 Année déjà.

Cela fait 10 ans que la guerre est terminée. Le monde sorcier s'est reconstruit et connait des années de gloire propre au temps où celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom n'existé pas. Certains on bien sur eue du mal à se reconstruire. Surtout les anciens mangemort qui malgré leur repentir n'on pas été inclus dans la société, je ne parlerais pas bien sur de la famille Malefoy qui désormais, malgré leur richesse, ne font plus aucune apparition dans la société sorcière. Le survivant, grand héro aux yeux de la population sorcière est un exemple de réussite. Le grand Harry Potter est devenu un grand auror. Chef de sa brigade, mariée à la magnifique Ginny qui a donnée naissance il y a un an déjà à un petit James. Héritier de la grande fortune familiale. Je n'oublierais pas de parler non plus des amis de notre cher survivant. Hermione Granger désormais Weasley est devenue directrice de la section justice au ministère de la magie et prend part également à l'action qu'elle à créer pour l'égalité entre les créatures magique quel qu'elle soit. Ce qui lui promet, je suis sur de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie. Et je finirais avec Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du survivant, époux d'Hermione Granger. Qui après avoir entamé des études d'Auror s'est finalement tourner vers l'entreprise familiale et travail désormais avec son frère Georges Weasley au « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Ces trois sorciers on démontré que face aux difficultés de la guerre. Ont peu néanmoins ce fabriqué un avenir doré. Malgré les traumatismes et les pertes subits.

Ce soir en ce 10eme anniversaire de la victoire du survivant. Je vous prie de ne pas oublier de vous rendre à Poudlard la grande école de magie ou ses trois héros feront un discourt et répondront ensuite à la curiosité des journalistes. Je suis sur que la population sorcière sera nombreuses pour ses commémorations.

Holga Jefferson, Le chicaneur.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 : Chute libre

Hermione posa son exemplaire du chicaneur un sourire aux lèvres. Cette Holga Jefferson lui plaisait de plus en plus. Luna avait eu raison de l'embaucher. Elle parlait de quelque fait connue de tous et ne chercher pas à raconter toutes la vie du trio d'or. Pas de photo, pas de scoop sur leur vie. Le rêve en définitive. Contrairement à la gazette du sorcier qui essaye de décortique chaque geste. D'interpréter chaque mot ou chaque expression. On lui avait prêté une relation avec Victor Krum alors que celui-ci était gay aux dernières nouvelles. Une aventure à Ginny qui conclue que le petit James n'est pas le fils d'Harry et une aventure à Ron avec une jeune moldu qui lui aurait offert enfin une paternité.

En y repensant, elle eu le sourire. Et fini pas éclater de rire. En rire. C'était à chaque fois ce qu'elle faisait quand elle lisait la gazette du sorcier. Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait repris la direction du journal. Malgré tous les efforts de Harry, il semblait que la population magique aimé ses ragots. Les ventent de la gazette du sorciers n'avait jamais été si élevé. Le magenmagot avait donc crédité la direction du journal à Rita Skeeter et Harry avait décidé de revendre ses parts du journal pour les investir dans le chicaneur. Ce qui avait ravie Luna.

Hermione regarda sa montre, elle devait rejoindre Harry et Ginny sur le chemin de traverse. Ron était partie travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui pour pouvoir les rejoindre et ce mettre d'accord sur le discourt de ce soir. C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle transplana directement au chaudron baveur. Après un rapide salut à Tom elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique et après une certaine manipulation entra dans le chemin de traverse qui était encore très peu occupé à cette heure ci. Elle passa devant Fleury et Bott, vit de loin une crinière rousse à une table de leur glacier préféré et ce dit qu'elle ferait une surprise à Ron en allant le chercher à sa boutique. Quand elle vit la devanture de Farce pour sorciers facétieux elle accéléra le pas. Elle était pressée de savoir si Ron avait lue la gazette ce matin.

Elle eue malheureusement la surprise de voir la boutique fermé. Finalement elle frappa à la vitrine plusieurs fois pour voir finalement Georges tous décoiffé et en pyjama venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il était surpris de la voir.

-Hermione, que me veut le plaisir de te voir à 8 heures du matin. Dit-il entre deux bâillements.

\- Ron, Harry et moi allons nous réunir pour préparer le discourt de ce soir. Je venais donc le chercher pour prendre s'y rendre à deux.

\- Sa m'étonne, J'ai dit à Ron hier que je fermé la boutique pour aujourd'hui. Il ne te la pas dit.

Hermione du se contenir au maximum pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était effrayé. Et fini par dire.

-Je suis rentré tard hier, il à du oublier de me le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et après que Georges lui est dit que ce n'était pas grave. Elle se dirigea vers son rendez-vous en espérant avoir une bonne excuse de la part de Ron.

Quand elle arriva à la table du jeune couple, elle eu la surprise d'y voir Ron en train de soulever le petit James. Il n'y avait pas photo, Ron serait un excellant père. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Elle pouvait compter le nombre de ses fausses couches sur les doigts de sa main. Cinq petit être innocent que son organisme avait tués. Les gynécomages avaient eu du mal à trouver le problème. Une incompatibilité du sang, La magie d'Hermione ne tolérer pas une autre magie. Un être étranger dans son organisme. La pilule avait été dur à avaler, elle s'y été faites, mais on voyait dans le regard de Ron qu'il avait encore un espoir ! Espoir vain malheureusement. L'article de ce matin avait du anéantir Ron. Lui prêter une aventure avec une moldu et un futur bébé. Elle, sa la faisait bien rire. Mais lui, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il prenait tous ses articles de la gazette des sorciers.

Elle était encore dans ses pensé quand Harry fini par la voir.

-Hermione, enfin te voilà. Pour une fois tu arrive en dernière, ce n'est pas dans tes habitude.

Il vint l'embrasser. Il avait toujours été un grand frère pour elle. Il été la pour la protéger, l'écouter parler de sujet que Ron ne pouvait plus entendre. Comme ses problèmes pour concevoir un enfant.

Elle fit la bise à Ginny, fit un câlin à James et embrassa furtivement Ron. Ils parlèrent pendant deux Heures du discourt. Et il fut décidé que seule Harry parlerait. Et qu'ensuite il répondrait tous les trois aux questions des journalistes. Au moment de se dire au revoir. Ron prétexta repartir à la boutique. ET n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'éclipser. Il devait vraiment être perturbé par l'article de se matin. Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Et seule James avait su lui donner le sourire. Il faudrait qu'il en parle tôt ou tard. Ce n'était pas bon pour leur mariage qu'il s'enferme comme ça.

Hermione ne fit que pensé à sa toute la journée. Ce qui fit que la journée s'écoula très vite. Un passage rapide au travail pour voir ses dossiers. Un sandwich avaler entre deux réflexions et le temps d'aller à Poudlard était venu. Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Et un Patronus de Ginny lui informa que Ron était déjà à Poudlard. Elle transplana donc directement à l'école de son enfance. La ou elle avait vécu ses meilleures années. La rencontre avec Harry, sa meilleur amie Ginny et enfin son chère Ron.

Quand elle s'installa à l'estrade des héros, un sourire de Ron la réconforta immédiatement et tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent. Harry fit rapidement son discourt, Hermione n'en entendit pas un mot. Elle ne pensait qu'a Ron, elle lui donnerait un enfant. Quoi qu'il lui en coute. Sa elle en était sur. Elle du se concentrer sur le présent quand les questions des journalistes commencèrent à être posé. Ginny était elle de nouvelles enceintes. Ce que Ginny répondit par l'affirmatif. Elle en fut étonnée. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarque. Et il ne lui en avait pas touché mot. Un regard d'excuse d'Harry lui fit comprendre que leur situation avait fait que le jeune couple avait tenu sa langue par égard pour eux. Ce fut ensuite à Rita Skeeter de posé une question. Et sa question fut pour elle bien sur.

-Ma chère Hermione Granger…Weasley, excusé moi ma langue à fourché.

\- Comme vos articles évidement. Répondit Hermione, la question n'était pas posé que la patience d'Hermione était déjà à la limite d'explosé.

\- Vraiment très drôle madame Weasley, alors bien sur ma question à un rapport avec mon article de se matin. (Hermione vit que Ron s'était tendu tout à coup). Comment réagissez vous au fait que votre chère mari est mis sa graine dans le ventre d'une autre femme).

\- Je vous arrête tous de suite, mon mari ne me trompe pas, et je trouve que c'est lâche de votre part de faire se genre de chose un jour de fête. Nous fêtons la fin de Voldemort, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de sujet douteux.

\- Donc cette jeune femme ne porte pas le batard de votre mari. Rita Skeeter fit alors avancer une jeune femme devant l'assistance. Jeune femme qui ne semblé pas être heureuse d'être la. Cette jeune femme regarde Ron avec un regard d'excuse. Puis elle courut dans ses bras et étrangement Ron lui rendit son étreinte et il l'emmena à l'arrière de l'estrade. Protégé du regard de la population sorcière. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'es rejoignis. Pour les voir que mieux s'embrassé, j'avais devant moi un vrai couple, une future famille. Et la seule chose qui cloché dans ce tableau était que l'homme de ma vie, mon Ron faisait parti du portrait. C'est à ce moment que mes émotion l'emportée, je perdis pied et m'engouffrer dans un monde de ténèbres. Dans un gouffre sans fond. Dans un Monde de solitude sans fin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 : Mise au point

Hermione commença à reprendre ses esprits quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. Il semblait y avoir une bagarre pas loin de la où elle se trouver. Elle sentit une main tiède sur son front et commença à ouvrir ses yeux. Du orange, s'était la couleur qui se trouvé devant elle. Les cheveux de Ginny surement. Elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait un faible sourire. Elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait rapidement vers deux personnes à terre qui sembler être en plein règlement de compte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Ron et d'Harry. Derrière eux, une jeune femme pleurée. Hermione se redressa au moment où la directrice immobilisa les deux combattants avec un sort.

Cela suffit, arrêté de vous donner en spectacle. Je vous rappel que tous les journalistes de la presse sorcières ce trouve derrière ce rideau. Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser un sort pour éviter que ceux-ci soit témoin de ce carnage.

McGonagall était hors d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Hermione quand elle vit celle-ci s'approcher de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblé toujours autant terrorisé. Il fallait qu'Hermione sache réellement ce qui se passé.

Bonjour, je me présente. Je suis la femme de Ronald Weasley. J'aimerais que vous soyez honnête avec moi. _La jeune femme reprit son souffle et continua._ Est-ce que cette enfant dans votre ventre est celui de mon mari. Je suis pratiquement sur que c'est bien le cas mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche.

Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est bien l'enfant de Ronald. Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié au début. Et l'enfant était un accident. Quand je lui ai dit…

Ron à été fou de joie. C'est bien cela.

Oui, il à été fou de joie. Il m'a alors parlé de vous. Je m'en suis horriblement voulu. J'étais devenu une briseuse de couple. J'ai voulu tout arrêté. La grossesse, la relation. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ma offert une autre possibilité. Il allait vous quittez. Faire ça vit avec moi. Il devait vous parler de moi ce soir. Il n'en aura malheureusement pas eu le temps. Je m'excuse.

C'est à ce moment là, quand elle entendit les excuses de cette jeune femme qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle s'adressait à la mauvaise personne. Ce n'était pas réellement cette jeune femme qui l'avait trahit, enfin, ce n'était pas réellement elle. C'était son mari qui l'avait trahi, qui l'avait trompé, qui s'était fabriqué une nouvelle famille là ou il ne pouvait pas en faire une avec elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ron qui libéré du sortilège, debout, il lui faisait face. Harry n'y été pas allé de main morte, Ronald semblé avoir le nez cassée et une blessure à sa tempe saignée abondamment, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Alors Ronald, qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense.

Je suis désolé…

La gifle partie, Hermione ne pouvait pas accepter des excuses, elle était folle de rage, elle le poussa et le repoussa encore et encore.

Comment à tu pu ! Je te déteste, je te déteste.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber par terre, elle était en crise. Les larmes ne cessent de couler sur son visage, elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour cet homme, plus d'amour, aucune haine. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi idiote. Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, surement Harry, elle ce calma enfin, Ron choisi ce moment pour parler.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te tromper un jour. Rien que l'idée de te blesser m'était insoutenable, j'ai fait une erreur, une erreur il y a six mois. Tu te souviens, nous venions de perdre encore un bébé et tu été complètement détruite. Ma mère été prêt de toi, tu lui à alors dit que tu ne voulais plus essayer. Plus jamais tu ne porterais un bébé pour qu'il ne meure dans ton ventre. A ce moment, quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Je devais faire mon deuil d'une famille et je suis allé boire là où personne ne me trouverait. Du coté moldu.

Il se mit à genou en face de sa femme on pouvait voir que ce qu'il s'apprêté à dire et sa lui demandé beaucoup de courage.

Alors voilà, j'étais soûle, je t'ai trompé. Et après, le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vue cette jeune fille endormi prêt de moi, j'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme le pire des goujats. Je lui ai alors proposé de passé la journée ensemble, en toute amitié. Et s'en que je ne l'explique, ce fut l'une des plus belles journées que je n'avais passé depuis si longtemps, c'était facile. Je lui ai donné d'autre rendez-vous. Et de fil en aiguille je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai apprit pour le bébé et je me suis rendu compte que je devais tous remettre en ordre. Te mettre au courant.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait de ce qu'il lui avait fait sa trahison était horrible.

Hermione, je t'aime encore. Mais pas comme avant. Ce n'est plus un sentiment amoureux que j'ai pour toi. Une grande tendresse. J'aurai du te le dire tous de suite. Mais tu venait a peine de te remettre. Tu recommencé à sourire. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau te démolir. Il fallait que je te prépare doucement. J'ai donc commencé à rentré plus tard. A moi te voir. Mais je n'arrivé jamais à aborder le sujet. C'est Maggie qui ma dit que je devais faire un effort. Prendre mon courage à deux mains. C'est pour sa que je voulais te le dire ce soir. Malheureusement rien ne s'est passé comme prévue.

Hermione avait du mal à trier toute ses informations, pour elle, de toute manière Ron l'avait trahi. Malgré la tristesse de la perte d'un enfant, malgré son invraisemblable coup de foudre pour cette fille, Il l'avait berné. Ils avaient partagé des choses ensembles. Enormément de chose même avant de bâtir une relation amoureuse. Elle se releva donc, se dirigea vers la sorti de la tente et avant de sortir se retourna vers Ron.

Je ne peu pas accepter tes excuses. Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'as trompé pour une autre. Nous sommes mariées Ron. Et normalement c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Des que tu as commencé à me tromper tu aurais du être honnête. Me l'avouer. Alors non. C'est inexcusable. Alors écoute-moi bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle avant longtemps. Je demande le divorce immédiatement. Que tout le monde ici en soit témoin. Je ne veux plus être lié à toi une minute de plus. Que réponds-tu ?

J'accepte que notre lien soit rompu dès à présent. Professeur, pourriez-vous faire le contrat de divorce.

Le professeur McGonagall dit alors une formule et un contrat apparu devant elle. Celui-ci commença à ce remplir. Elle s'approcha donc d'Hermione qui par une formule modifia les termes du divorce en spécifiant que celui-ci était pour faute grave de l'un des parties et le signa magiquement. McGonagall le présenta ensuite à Ron qui après lecture le signa également. Le professeur le signa et promit de l'envoyer immédiatement au ministère avant de sortir de la tente. Hermione tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Elle était jolie, ça elle ne pouvait le nier. Et malgré sa tristesse de la situation, elle était certaine que cette fille était surement très gentille.

Maggie, c'est ça. _La jeune fille lui répondit par l'affirmatif._ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas coupable. Et je vous pardonne. Mais seulement vous. Harry, il faut que je te parle. Vient avec moi.

Celui-ci embrassa sa femme sur le front et suivi sa meilleur amie.

Hermione marcha s'en vraiment savoir où elle aller. Les commémorations pour les dix ans de la fin de la guerre n'avait pas été aussi splendide qu'elle l'avait pensé et tous les journalistes été désormais partit à leur bureau pour créer la une du lendemain qui serait surement centré sur les révélations de la soirée. Au final c'était plus ça qui l'énervé, les cancans. Elle s'arrêta et commença à pleurer. Elle lâcha prise. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait filtrée jusque là ce mire à exploser. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Harry ne disait rien. Peut être ne savait-il pas quoi dire, Où attendait-il qu'elle se calme d'elle même.

Au bout de se qui lui sembla des heures, elle relâcha son étreinte. Il fallait qu'elle décide de ce qu'elle allait faire et qui mieux que son meilleur ami pour lui donner de bonne piste. C'est Harry qui finalement rompit le silence.

Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que Ron puisse te tromper. Quand je t'ai vue au sol et lui dans les bras de cette fille. J'ai déjanté. J'avais besoin de lui montrer que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça.

J'en suis très heureuse Harry. Tu sais, le voir aussi amoché ma vraiment fait du bien.

En disant ses mots Hermione s'autorisa à un sourire.

Que vais-je faire Harry, demain tous le monde sorcier sera au courant. Je ne peux pas affronter ses regards, Je ne le supporterais pas. Je vois déjà la une de demain. Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa promotion ne s'est même pas rendu compte que son mari la tromper. Je ne veux pas vivre ça.

Harry réfléchi quelque instants et sembla trouver une solution.

Tu dois te préserver Hermione. Il faut que tu prennes des vacances. Aère-toi. Je vais prendre des dispositions en ton nom. Te trouver un endroit. Et il n'y aura que moi qui serais ou tu es. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

C'est une très bonne idée Harry. Mais je veux aller dans le monde moldu. C'est ma seule condition.

Harry rigola franchement et lui dit que c'était déjà dans son esprit. Il lui proposa ensuite un petit tour en balai et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le stade de Quidditch. Et alors là, elle qui n'avait jamais aimé ce sport, elle qui n'aimé pas volé en balai décida que c'était le moment de chasser ses démons. Elle accepta donc et fut heureuse de constater que son esprit se vida fasse à l'adrénaline. Que tous ses soucis s'évanouir et qu'elle était prête à commencer une nouvelles vie.

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. La semaine prochaine nous auront le point de vue de Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3 : Aider à se reconstruire

Quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir là. Il était d'une part rassuré d'avoir laissé Hermine à Poudlard, sous la protection du professeur McGonagall. Elle ne serait pas embêtée par les journalistes ou par les regards de travers des personnes qui chuchoteraient sur son passage. Mais d'une autre part il n'en revenait toujours pas du déroulement de la soirée. Hermione semblait s'être enfin remise. Elle souriait de nouveau. Et il aura fallut que tous s'effondre à nouveau. Le jeune Homme alla embrasser son fils qui été déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Dire que bientôt il aurait un autre enfant, peut être une petite fille rousse aussi jolie que sa maman. Il entra dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surprit de trouver Ginny encore éveillé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Comment va Hermione ? Elle doit être désespérée !

Sa peut aller. La pire est passé je pense. Je l'ai laissé aux mains du professeur McGonagall. Elle prendra soin d'elle. Que s'est-il passé avec Ron quand je suis partie ?

On peut dire qu'il à bien compris qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Mes parents et mes frères ont débarqués. On aurait dit qu'il aller y avoir une bagarre générale. Et je pense que si Kingsley ne serait pas intervenu Ron serait actuellement à Saint Mangouste ! Il est parti chez sa copine il me semble.

C'est parfait. Je vais à leur maison pour prendre les affaires d'Hermione. Sa la soulagera.

Ginny voulu savoir si elle pouvait venir aussi et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il embrassa sa femme rapidement et ressortie de la maison pour transplaner non loin de chez Hermione. Il eu la confirmation que Ron était absent en voyant la maison plongeait dans le noir. Harry se dépêcha de réunir les affaires d'Hermione dans des valises. Ses vêtements, ses livres, les albums photos… Après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la maison, il se décida à repartir. Il miniaturisa les valises et les mis dans sa poche. Eteignis toute les lumières et ressortie de la maison. Il était sur le point de transplanait quand il vit au loin un homme qui le regardait. Cela ne pouvait être que Ron et il décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

Harry fit fasse à son meilleur ami et il pouvait bien voir que celui-ci n'avait pas bonne mine. Son œil et ses lèvres étaient tous gonflés. Il y eu un long moment de silence que Ron interrompu.

Tu es venu chercher ses affaires. J'allais justement récupérer les miennes. Comment va Hermione ?

Comment pense tu qu'elle aille. Je pense qu'elle vient de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Encore pire que quand Bellatrix l'a torturé. Tu la détruite Ron. Elle avait confiance en toi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Je sais. J'ai déconné, je ne sais pas. Tout est allé trop vite, je devais lui parlais. Mais j'allais la perdre. Tu comprends Harry, je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Ron, tu l'avais déjà perdu des que tu t'es engagé avec cette fille. Votre couple était déjà fini. Tu as empiré les choses en ne disant rien. Et il aura fallut que ce soit cette Skeeter qui nous apprenne tous ça.

Je sais, notre couple était fini. Mas notre amitié, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Nous avons vécu tant de choses tous les trois, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme sa. Harry, dit moi que tu es toujours mon ami.

Ron, je suis toujours ton ami. Mais comprend, Hermione est comme ma sœur. Elle n'a plus de famille et elle vient de perdre la tienne. Je ne peu pas l'abandonnée non plus. Donc, le temps que tous cela soit du passé. Je serais avec Hermione. Et pas avec toi, au final c'est toi qui à fait une bêtise, pas elle.

Ron serra la main d'Harry, s'excusa, et transplana. Suivi par Harry qui décida de rentrer chez lui. Il rejoignit Ginny qui dormait déjà, la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Demain serait une grosse journée.

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain par un bruit venant du salon. Voyant que Ginny dormait toujours profondément dans ses bras, il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de personnes qui était venu lui rendre visite par le réseau de cheminé. Il s'habilla donc rapidement, réveilla doucement Ginny et descendit au salon. L'odeur du café lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur l'identité du visiteur, Molly. Quand il entra dans la cuisine il se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était soucieuse, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry était là.

Bonjour Molly, vous êtes matinale, comment allez-vous ?

Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il été seulement 5h30 du matin. Il venait de passé une très petite nuit.

Ho Harry, mon chéri, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Entre le scandale d'hier et le fait que mon unique fille me cache une grossesse. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras et prit l'initiative de sortir des tasses et des petits pains pour un petit déjeuner. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où ils furent rejoints par Ginny.

Je suis vraiment désolé Molly. Pour le bébé, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous l'avons appris. Disons que ce n'était pas dans nos projets immédiats. Et par égard pour Hermione et Ron, nous n'avions pas encore annoncé officiellement la nouvelles. Et en ce qui concerne Ron, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour faire des bêtises sans votre aide.

Oui, mais n'empêche, mon fils avait la meilleur femme possible. Comment à t-il pu faire ça. J'ai essaye de le contacter toute la nuit. Je voulais avoir toute l'histoire. Il est introuvable, il doit être chez cette fille.

Quand Harry entendit la manière dont Molly avait prononcé le mot fille, il eu du mal à y croire. Sa belle mère semblait ressentir la plus grande haine envers cette jeune moldu. Mais au final, est-ce que cette fille était réellement fautive. A ses yeux, elle était également une victime. Hier soir, elle avait semblé tellement perdu, tellement coupable également envers Hermione. Presque autant que Ron. Pour lui le grand fautif à cette histoire, à cette situation n'était autre que Ron. Il avait mal géré la situation, et ses sentiments envers les deux jeunes femmes lui avait fait prendre les pires décisions possibles. Il revint à la réalité, Ginny et Molly discuté sur la conduite à suivre par rapport à Ron et à « l'autre » selon les termes des deux femmes. Il fut alors obligé de prendre par a la discussion.

Je suis désolé, je vais peut-être vous choquer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en prendre à cette jeune femme. Après tous, Hermione l'a dit elle-même, elle lui pardonné à elle. Sa va être difficile j'en suis certain, mais nous devons être accueillant envers elle.

Ginny et Molly regardèrent Harry avec de grands yeux et pendant plusieurs instants aucun son ne sorti de leur bouche jusqu'à ce que Ginny n'explose.

Etre accueillant avec cette fille. Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es complètement fou. Tu veux que l'on accepte la situation. Que l'on oubli que cette fille va remplacer Hermione. Elle est complice de la situation Harry. Je ne veux pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec elle. Il en est hors de question.

Et moi je te dis que vis-à-vis de cette jeune moldu il faut être neutre. Ne pas prendre de partie. J'ai vue Ron hier soir. ( _Quand il dit cette phrase, Molly eu un mouvement de recul et Ginny commença à lui lancé un regard qui lui disait qu'il allait recevoir sous peu un chauve furie.)_ Et j'ai bien vue qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Il à fait une grosse bêtise un soir et ça s'est soldé par un début de sentiment et la perspective de devenir enfin père. Mais il avait encore des sentiments pour Hermione, mais d'amitié. Alors oui, je lui en veux énormément et je soutiendrais en priorité Hermione. Mais il va avoir besoin de sa mère, cette femme porte votre futur petit enfant. Alors rejeter cette femme reviendra à rejeter l'enfant à naitre. Je suis sur que Hermione sera d'accord avec moi.

Molly s'était mise à pleurer durant le discourt de Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devrait avoir des rapports avec cette femme.

Je peux comprendre ton opinion Harry. Mais je préférerais entendre les sentiments d'Hermione avant. La pauvre, elle n'a plus de parents et personnes vers qui se tourné à part toi Harry. Pense tu que je pourrais aller la voir aujourd'hui.

Mais oui Molly, sa lui fera même un immense plaisir. J'ai d'ailleurs des choses à lui remettre. Vous pourriez le faire pour moi. D'ailleurs Ginny, tu devrais accompagner ta mère et prendre James. Je suis sur qu'Hermione sera heureuse de voir son filleul.

Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas non plus Harry. Tu es la personne la plus proche d'elle depuis que ses parents son parties. ( _Ginny vint prendre les mains de son mari et lui sourit)._ Tu dois venir aussi.

Sa aurait été avec plaisir, mais Hermione ma chargé d'une mission. Je passerais la voir dans la soirée. Passe autant de temps que nécessaire auprès d'Hermione. J'ai énormément de travail.

Harry finit son petit déjeuner, embrassa les deux femmes et partit par le réseau de cheminé. Il atterrit dans le hall de la banque de Gringotts. il fallait qu'il voit ce qu'il disposé encore comme bien dans le monde moldu suffisamment protégé pour héberger sa meilleur amie. Il demanda à rencontré un conseillé en particulier. Après lui avoir exposé son problème il attendit plusieurs minutes pour finalement apprendre qu'il ne possédé qu'une seule maison correspondant à sa demande. Mais qu'il s'agissait de la maison dont ils avaient déjà discuté il y a plusieurs années. Malgré sa déception, il remercia le gobelin, lui transmit une bourse de galions et repartie de la banque. Il se rendit à son bureau au ministère de la magie. A l'étage des aurors. Il prit place à son bureau et commença à écrire rapidement une lettre. Il la plia, jeta un sort dessus et la jeta dans la cheminée. Il ne lui resta plus qu'a attendre la réponse. Il prit alors la décision de prévenir le bureau d'Hermione que celle-ci prenait un congé d'une durée indéterminée. Vue que la jeune femme n'avait pratiquement jamais prit de congés auparavant, même au moment de ses fausses couche d'ailleurs. Personne ne pourrait lui refuser un peu de repos. Surtout après les événements de la veille. Il envoya le mot qui partie directement dans l'ascenseur, se tourna vers sa cheminée et ne vit pas de signe de réponse. Il décida donc d'ouvrir son courrier. Rapports de missions, suspicions de cachette d'ancien mangemort, invitation à un quelconque gala de charité. C'était son lot quotidien depuis qu'il été le chef du bureau des aurors, parfois l'action lui manqué. Mais quand il voyait son fils le soir. Il devait bien dire que se nouveau poste lui offrait la possibilité d'être tous les soirs chez lui et de voir moins souvent les chambres de saint Mangouste. Mais l'ennui était devenu son nouvel ami. Le jeune Homme était encore dans ses pensé quand la cheminée crépita. Il attrapa le papier au vol et lu la réponse écrit en dessous de son propre mots.

 **RDV 30. N.**

Alors voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que le point de vue Harry vous aura plu. Donc à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir ce qui attend Hermione et qui aura répondu au mot de notre survivant.


End file.
